


Voyeur 5

by Joy



Series: Voyeur [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Chapter Summary:Tent Revival:  6 months later.  June 8-10.  Two-day mission stuck in a cave.  Daniel finds out something that shocks him.Cabin Fever:  1 month later.  July 8th.  At the cabin.  Intimate talk, a misunderstanding, a lovely porn video, and hot sex.Cross-Posted at Joysgate HERE: http://www.joysgate.com/voyeur-5/





	Voyeur 5

**Author's Note:**

> Quote: “I’m Your Man”, Wham(George Michael), and George Michael’s “I Want Your Sex.”

#  Voyeur 5: Games of Chance

 

* * *

 

_Baby I'm your man_   
_If you're gonna do it, do it right_   
_Right_   
_Do it with me_

_. . ._

_What’s your definition of dirty baby?_   
_What do you consider pornography?_   
_Don’t you know I love it till it hurts me baby?_   
_Don’t you think it’s time you had sex with me?_

* * *

 

#  Tent Revival

 

The newness of their sexual relationship made things awkward, and sometimes difficult, for the next six months.  But they managed to work it out when they discovered that angry sex worked well to calm them down.  It was clichéd as hell, Daniel thought, but he wasn’t about to complain.  The only problem was that he wasn’t able to indulge in his kink with Jack as much as he would have liked.  He found that Dave was gone a lot, too, having been on missions with his team: SG-2.  He wasn’t around to feed his … need.  Daniel took it as a sign that he needed to slow down.  He had Jack now.

He had _Jack_ now.

But did he really?

 

.*.

 

Daniel hated guard duty.  He’d slept for four hours and was woken up over ninety minutes ago.  In half an hour, he’d wake Jack, then get a two-hour nap.  The fucking storm had kept them stuck in a cave for two days.  There were tornados and hail the size of softballs that came down like snow.  There was a pile of them outside the cave entrance.  Oh, and the damn cave leaked so they’d had to put up their two tents.  He and Jack in one, Sam and Teal’c in another.  They’d had that arrangement for the last six months.

As for the purpose of the guard duty:

_“In case the storm lets up enough for us to run the fifty yards to the gate and dial home.”_

He sighed.  He’d love to go in the tent and wake Jack up with a blow job.  But … not on company time, so to speak.  It wasn’t the regs that worried him.  Daniel could care less about them.  It was simply a big professional no-no.  He had his kinks and his off-the-books sexual games, and he now had Jack screwing him sideways.  But work was work.  Play was play.  It would be hot as hell though.  Wake him up with his mouth around his cock and …

_no-no, Daniel.  Remember?  Get your head on straight._

He was about to open his canteen and take a drink when he heard something.  It came from … Sam’s and Teal’c’s tent.  Or behind it?  He pulled out his side arm, clicked the safety off, then circled around his and Jack’s tent to peer into the darkness.  They’d already investigated the back of the cave and there was nothing back there but twisted roots that had broken through the ceiling.  Was there a small animal maybe, skulking around after squeezing through a few wide cracks?  As he closed in on Sam’s and Teal’c’s tent, he found nothing.  It was all quiet, except for the sounds of hail and wind outside the cave.  He turned on his heel to head back to the fire when he heard another sound.

Daniel frowned, straining his ears.  There were sounds and … his libido was making him hear things.  He took a step closer to their tent.  He shook his head, to clear it.  But no, the sound was still there.  It was rhythmic and … goosebumps rose up on his skin because he knew that sound like the back of his hand.  It was the sound of a dick moving in and out of a body and the soft thump of short strokes as the man’s crotch hit the target.  But the tent belonged to Sam and Teal’c.

No, no, no, he was imagining it.  He had to be.  It was just his sex drive making him think he heard it.  He took a half step closer.  Then another.  He froze when he heard a soft entreaty.

_“That’s it, right there, right there, right there, right there.”_

The sounds grew a little louder and despite himself, Daniel started to get a bit hard.  He shouldn’t have and guilt swept over him.  Suddenly there was movement and Jack came out of the tent.  Daniel put a finger to his lips, then pointed.  Jack looked at the tent, listened, then _nodded_ , completely _unsurprised._   Daniel’s mouth dropped open and Jack gestured for him to come back in the tent.

“How long as that been going on?” Daniel asked, barely whispering, after he entered.

“Six months.”

Ears attuned for it now, Daniel heard them even more clearly.  The soft thumping had turned into hard, rapid slapping.  His cock swelled.  “Sonofabitch,” he said, grimacing as he sat down, and he covered his ears.  “No, no.  I can’t hear that.”  Jack reached out to touch his arm and Daniel jerked away from him.

“Daniel—”

He mouthed, “Unless you’re planning on screwing me to get my mind off that, leave me alone.”

Suddenly he was on his back and Jack’s tongue was in his mouth and his hands were quickly opening his trousers and taking hold of his dick.  Daniel sighed through his nose as he thrust into Jack’s hand, then pushed him away and sat up.  “No.”

Jack sat up, brows climbing in surprise.  “No?  _No_?”

“Professional behavior, remember?  You were always harping at me about—”

“But you just said—” Jack protested.

“Forget what I just—”

Jack shoved him down again and hurriedly knelt between legs.  He pushed his trousers down and Daniel saw that he was hard as hell.

“Uh—”

Jack grabbed his waistbands, plural, and pulled Daniel’s trousers and briefs down to his knees.  He fished out the lube—getting raised brows in surprise.

“Are you kidding me?” Daniel whispered harshly, growing angry.  “Are you fucking kidding me?  You bastard.  You _knew_ we’d get to because they were going to?”

Jack grinned.

“You son of a—”

“Shh,” Jack said, eerily reminiscent of the VIP room because he followed it with the spread of lube over Daniel’s hole.  Next was his cock.  Daniel was then surprised as hell when Jack didn’t lie over him.  Instead, he knelt and took hold of his booted ankles, then held them up high and pushed his large cock into his body.

Daniel sucked in a breath.  Every single time, Jack just plunged in.  It was shock every single time, too.  He stared up at the ceiling, unable to see Jack because his own legs were in the way.  The fill and stretch was amazing in this setting.  An emphasis almost.  Jack moved slowly, quietly.  Daniel grunted and pushed against the ground, keeping his body from moving across the floor of their tent.

“You know they—”

“Don’t talk about them!” Daniel hissed.  “She knew about me, and that’s one thing, but this …”  He panted as Jack used a bit more force.

“She knew?” Jack asked, panting now, too.

“She pointed me at Dave.  She doesn’t know about—”

“Yes, she does.”

Daniel’s mouth dropped open again and horror and embarrassment began to fill his mind.  “Oh god.  Please tell me none of the women I saw—”

“They weren’t.  She just knows.  She doesn’t join in.  Besides, Teal’c would get jealous.”

Daniel was going to roll his eyes, but Jack increased his rhythm and leaned forward, pushing his feet further, over his head.  He was now bent in half, for cryin’ out …  Thoughts fled as pleasure spiked through him.  His gland was getting buzzed in a wonderful way and he forgot to stay quiet.  “Oh god,” he moaned.  He just loved this position and …

He realized he’d moaned out loud.

“Shit,” he whispered.

“I knew you couldn’t keep quiet if I did that.”

“You did that on purpose?”  More buzzing and his balls were tightening.  He inhaled sharply and hissed, “Oh fuck … You … you fucking …”  Jack was hitting it right and made him moan.  “Stop that,” he whispered harshly.  “Stop …”  Daniel inhaled again and moaned louder.  And again.  Jack was so good.  Jesus Christ.  He was so goddamn …

… long, fast strokes … and now …

He panted and held his breath as he came hard, biting his lips together to stifle any more words.  But he couldn’t hold back the moans.  Nor could Jack.

 

.*.

 

Breakfast.

Teal’c had restarted the fire and no one looked at each other.

It was silly.

Daniel began to laugh.  He couldn’t help it.  In doing so, he got Jack, Sam, and Teal’c to laugh, too.  After that, their usual banter returned without any reason to talk about the intimate stuff because there was no need.  Two hours later, they were finally able to run to the gate and get home before the next storm showed up.  Jack told Hammond that the only good that could possibly come from that planet was a weather study.

 

* * *

 

#  Cabin Fever

 

It was his birthday and Daniel just wanted to forget the last two days and spend some forget-time with Jack at his cabin.  But god, Jack wouldn’t let stuff go.

“Let’s just say he had a thing, Jack.”

“Okay, but you have to explain why you think that.  _What happened?_ ”

They had the weekend and they were _flying_ up to Minnesota because apparently Jack had a private pilot’s license and he rented out planes to take up north.  Daniel was learning all sorts of new things about him now that they were in the … _relationship_ … phase of whatever it was they had.  Daniel didn’t use the word out loud, just in case Jack told him that it wasn’t what they had.  He wasn’t sure he wanted him to state yay or nay.  So, he just avoided mentioning it altogether.

But it was a relationship, in his mind.  They wouldn’t be going to the cabin together otherwise.  Sure, Jack had once asked him, back when they were just … friends.  Sort of.  But he’d been lonely.  Didn’t want to non-fish by himself.  Now, it was different.  Of course, if Jack did indeed plan to fish, that would be a good time for Daniel to sit beside him and _read._   He personally didn’t see the point of fishing if you weren’t going to catch something and eat it.  He’d learned how to do that a long time ago, up in the mountains of Washington State.  Stream trout was pretty good, all things considered, especially if you purposely didn’t bring anything but spices with you.  And a few snack bars.

“Daniel.”

Daniel blinked back to the here and now.  “Sorry.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Reading while you fish.”

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.  “Okay.  Back to Aris Bok.”

“God, I told you.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“He was flirting with me.”

“When?”

“God, weren’t you watching?” Daniel asked, continuing to be dumbfounded at Jack’s obvious lack of observation.

Jack frowned.  “What are you talking about?”

“It creeped me out.  He’d look me over _every single time_ he looked at me to say something.  It was deliberate.  I was worried while Sam was with him, all by herself, but I would have been more worried for me if I’d been chosen to be _the_ hostage.”

“He turned out to be a softie, Daniel.  I don’t think he’d have meant you any harm.”

Daniel scowled at him.  “Is your refusal to accept what he did willful ignorance?”

“Daniel, for fuck’s sa—”

“Jack.  I know when someone’s interested.  He was.  If you didn’t look at him every time he looked at me, then okay.  But please believe me.  It’s one of the reasons I want Teal’c to teach me hand-to-hand.”

“Why not me?”

“Because you have no patience.”

Jack jogged his brows.  “You have a point.  But what happened before you got to the SGC?  When you were taking the risks with your voyeurism kink?”

“I didn’t take risks with my safety.  I took the safe options.  I never hung around places that were fertile ground for rapists.  College parties, for example.  No.  Way.  I carried a tiny khukuri in case I—”

“A what?”

“Khukuri.  Gurhkas?”

“Nope.”

“Ancient Nepalese knife.  Also known as a Kukri.”

“Oh, those inward bent knives?”

Daniel shook his head and refrained from rolling his eyes.  Figures that Jack would know the anglicized name.  “Yes.  I also carried around this teensy Damascene Karambit.  Looks like a claw.  I found this tiny thing in Indonesia.  Well, Bali.  About the only time I bought a souvenir object.”

“Why’d you get it?” Jack asked.

Daniel noticed that he was no longer joking, taking the subject matter seriously.  He hoped it was because Jack was feeling protective for his lover, but it was more likely that he was being protective of a team member.

“I know what they do to non-straights in those countries.  Even Bali.  I’ve needed them on digs, too.”

“Where was that?”

“Chichen Itza.”

“That place in Mexico?”

“Yep.  Was on a dig south of there and went back to Chichen Itza’s local village for supplies.  There are gangs there that steal the artifacts you find and if you’re alone, like I was, you’ll be murdered for a trinket.”

“You get attacked at digs?” Jack asked, surprised.

Daniel nodded.  “More than once.  My go-to solution?  I run like hell and get around others.  The gangs don’t like groups.  They’re predators.  They go after the isolated.  Really pisses me off because I could spend days there, just studying.  But no one can go there to study without a sponsored group.”  He sighed.

“How’d we move from Aris Bok to knives and Mexico?” Jack asked.

“Risks and voyeurism.”

“Oh, right.”

“Thanks to places like Mexico, I developed good running skills.  Now I need the other kind.”

“You really think if you were left alone with him he’d have raped you?”

Daniel nodded slowly.  “He wouldn’t have seen it that way, but I would’ve fought him off and killed him in return, thanks to the combat knife hidden in my boot.”

Jack’s mouth dropped open.  “Is that were you put it?  I thought you kept forgetting it or you put it in your pack.”

“No.  I moved it from my belt because I kept snagging the sheath’s point on stuff.”

“Ah.”

“Anyway, Bok didn’t take my knife because he didn’t see it.  But if we’d been alone …”  He shuddered.

Jack cleared his throat.  “He wasn’t a bad looking guy.”  When Daniel opened his mouth to yell at him, Jack held up his hand.  “No, stop.  Defuse your outrage for a sec and listen.”  Daniel did but he was ready to pounce.  Jack could not be suggesting that he—

“What if he’d been a lot nicer and more respectful?”

“Like not kidnapping us?”

“Well, there’s that.  But my point is that sometimes, in order to make a memory more palatable to live with, you can always do the What If.  You ever play that game?”

Daniel was confused, and not a little wary.  “No.”

“You take someone you thought was threatening, even though he didn’t do you any harm.”

“He’d have sold me.”

“Maybe not.  He didn’t seem all that interested in being a bad guy because he wasn’t dealing with a full deck thanks to that shit the Goa’uld addicted him on.”

Daniel nodded.

“So, you pretend, just for the hell of it, that he was a nice guy you would have turned around and been pleasant with.”

“Oh.  I get you.”

“You do that often enough with the Lo’taurs of Goa’uld and the Jaffa who’re intent on killing us.  Why not to someone like Bok?”

“Give them a chance for redemption, you mean.”

“Yes.”

Daniel sighed.  “Okay.  Doesn’t really fit with him, but okay.  Let’s say I convinced him to be a nice guy.”

“Okay.  Then you can feel safe admitting an attraction.”

Daniel’s mouth dropped open as he stared at Jack.  He hadn’t thought Bok attractive.  At all.  Jack needed a few lessons on what kind of man he found attractive.  After gaping at Jack for a minute, he didn’t say another word until they landed two hours later.

 

.*.

 

“You’re mad,” Jack said as they brought their packs into the cabin’s kitchen.

Daniel just glanced at him and went to the fridge.  He found the wine Jack said would be there and pulled it out and sniffed it.  Nice.  He searched for a glass, found one, and poured.  He then went to the living room and sat down.  He sipped at the wine and closed his eyes while Jack made a fire, then went about fixing dinner: steaks and fries.

Daniel was on his second ‘third’ of a glass when Jack came in and held out his hand.  Daniel looked up, took it, and let Jack bring him to his feet.

“Let’s eat.”

Daniel nodded, and he sat down next to him at the breakfast bar that was attached to the outer long end of the kitchen island.  Dinner was good, and it settled him down some.  The wine had helped a bit more.  After dinner and its clean-up, Jack showed him the bedroom.  The bed was a huge feather bed with four wooden posters.  The bondage possibilities ran through his mind.  He hadn’t realized that Jack had gone back for the packs until he was handed his.

“You have the left side,” Jack said, unpacking.

Once Daniel did the same, he stripped out of his clothes and was about to get on the bed but Jack waved him off.  He was still dressed.  “Go take a shower,” he said.  “I’m going to run the Handvac over the bed to get rid of the dust.  We can wash the comforter and quilt tomorrow.”

Daniel nodded and padded into the hallway, found the bathroom, and relieved himself while the water warmed up.  He heard the vacuum start up and wondered if Jack did that every time he showed up.  He climbed into the shower and washed quickly.  He wasn’t in the mood to linger.  He was very tired.  It’s what getting mad did to him every time.  It was exhausting expending his energy on something so stupid.  So transitory.

As he dried off, the chill made him want to get in that bed, but he made sure everything was dry—apart from his hair, which he rubbed as much as he could to get the water out.  It was sticking up every which way these days as it finally grew out.

Rubbing with a dry hand towel, he walked into the bedroom.  Jack was naked now and turning down the bed.  Daniel studied him as he moved around and wished he hadn’t gotten mad.  The entire subject now seemed completely boring and quite … simple.  So why had he gotten mad?

Jack walked past him and pulled out a dresser drawer.  When Daniel walked toward the bed, he was startled when a soft bit of deep blue silk was wrapped over his eyes.  He grinned and reached for it, but Jack gently grabbed his hand.

“You sure you want to do that?”

“I’m kinda tired,” Daniel answered, taking off the silk.  He looked at it and realized it was a sash, not a scarf.  It was meant for tying or blinding.  He looked at Jack wonderingly.  “I didn’t know you were into this.  I thought it was just my thing.”

“I’m into tying, not being tied.”

“Oh.”  Daniel felt a bit warm when he handed the sash back to him.

“Really that tired?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Let’s lie down, see how things go.”

Daniel rolled his eyes.  “I really am tired, Jack.”

They crawled on the bed and Daniel groaned at the softness.  “I’m going to be out like a light soon.  This is amazing.”  When they were under the covers, with Daniel on the left side of the bed, he snuggled against Jack and closed his eyes.

He felt Jack’s fingers under his chin, lifting his face.  He didn’t open his eyes as Jack kissed him.  Daniel did the passive bit and let Jack come after his tongue instead of meeting him halfway.  He then discovered that Jack was intensely _in the mood_.  The kiss was light at first, but it became deeply passionate, like a man starved of kissing.  His arms went around Daniel, tightening to press their bodies together.  He was hard.  Daniel knew that if this relationship was going to work, he had to give as well as take.  So, he let Jack have his way and reached down to take hold of his cock.  To his surprise, Jack removed his hand.

“What do you want?” Daniel asked, eyes half-lidded.

“To fulfill a fantasy of yours.”

Daniel swallowed hard, remembering something he’d written in his journal, on that list he’d shown to Sam.  “I don’t think I can pretend.  I sure as hell couldn’t during our first time.”

“Why not?”

“Because I wanted you too badly.  I couldn’t pretend because I was just overwhelmed by the lust and need.  When you went inside me, it was just …”  Daniel closed his eyes.  “I couldn’t _not_ love it.”

“I thought you wanted to do a scene where I take your virginity?”

“Right now?” Daniel asked.  His body was simply not responding to Jack’s presence.  At all.  He knew that he was that tired.  “If you really want to fuck, okay, but I’m really not going to respond like I normally would.”

“Okay.  We wait.  But I’m warning you.  I’ll be horny in the morning.  I’m a lot more relaxed here than back home.”

Daniel kissed him lightly.  “Waiting can be hot, too.”  As he fell asleep, he knew that this was best.  He knew that when he held back when jerking off, the orgasm was all the better—even if he did have to do it again.  And unfortunately, that was going to be a problem if Jack didn’t get with the program and make him come a few times before the end.  Sometimes he hated his little ‘problem’.

 

.*.

 

When he woke up the next morning, he was alone.  He heard water running, but it was further away so … kitchen?  The moment his nose woke up, he detected the wonderful aroma of coffee and it forced him out of the cocoon of softness he was nestled in.  After a quick shower, he dressed and padded barefoot into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Jack said as he used tongs to turn bacon in a cast iron skillet.

“Morning,” Daniel said, and he was about to ask where the mugs were when he spied one right next to the coffee maker.  “Thanks,” he said, picking it up.

“You’re welcome.  How’d you sleep?”

“Not too bad,” he began, pouring the coffee.  He saw Jack’s mug on the island and asked, “Want a top off?”

“Sure.”

He started to answer again but didn’t know where the sugar and cream was.  “Um, sugar and cream?  Creamer?”

“Doh,” Jack said under his breath and he opened a cupboard and took down a sugar bowl.  He handed it over, then opened another cupboard and handed Daniel a container of Coffeemate.  “I don’t keep cream or half and half.  I think you can guess why.  There’s no milk, either, or I would’ve made pancakes.  Eggs last a good long while, and the bacon was in the freezer.  Thawed that out a little in the microwave.”  The grease in the skillet popped loudly and Jack grabbed the splash screen lid and dropped it on the pan.  “Too much water still left in the bacon.  I could’ve waited but I’m hungry and wasn’t in the mood to go to town.”

“There’s a town?” Daniel asked, surprised.

“Sure.  Just like there’re other cabins.  We’re all about a half mile apart, so we still have our privacy.”  He took the bacon out of the pan and set it on a pie plate and put it in the oven.  “You mind scrambled eggs?”

“Nope.”  Daniel leaned against the island, content to watch him.

Jack gave him a pressed-lip grin and retrieved six eggs from the fridge.  Just as he went about cracking them in a pan and then whisking them, he asked the question again.  “What’s ‘not too bad’ mean?”

Daniel sipped at his coffee, trying to figure out how to explain in order to somewhat sanitize what had been invading his head while he’d slept.  He sometimes hated his mind every bit as much as his libido.

“A couple of them were bad.”  To his surprise, Jack nodded.  “I talked, didn’t I?”  Jack nodded, looking even more concerned.  “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Jack paused, choosing not to pour the eggs in the skillet.  He’d whisked just a bit too much air in the eggs anyway.  “A long while back, I saw a therapist after I came back from Iraq.  It wasn’t my choice.  It was Sara’s.  The reason was nightmares.  One of the things I told the therapist was how much I scared Sara every time she tried to wake me up from a nightmare.  The therapist said that if Sara’s well-being was in danger when she woke me up, then she had to stop doing it.”

“Couldn’t she have just tossed cold water on you or something?”

Jack gave him a pained grin.  “She did that _once_.  I was irrationally mad for two _weeks_.”

“Oh.”

“Point is, I didn’t know how you’d react to being woken up, so I left you alone.”

“Wake me up,” Daniel told him, and his eyes were deadly serious.  “I don’t react violently when woken up during a nightmare.  Maybe it’s because I haven’t had combat training.”

“Maybe, but I don’t think that’s it.  I think it has to do with how you react to fear.  A soldier reacts by attacking.  You react differently because you’re not a combat veteran.”

Daniel nodded.  “Right.  Being in combat changes things.  But Jack, we’ve _been_ in combat as SG-1.”  Jack nodded, conceding the point.  “However, I’m also fully aware that it’s not the same thing as war.  I’ve had my share of trauma and I have a pretty severe fight-or-flight response to certain situations, but I always wake up in fear with my brain telling me it was just a dream.  I never wake up thinking the nightmare is still happening.”

“So what _were_ you dreaming about?” Jack asked as he finally poured the eggs.

Daniel found it easy to watch his hand and the spatula and because of that, he didn’t answer Jack right away.  He really didn’t want to discuss it.

“Listen,” Jack said.  “You don’t have to tell me.  I have a few I won’t tell you.  It’s too hard to talk about.”

“Thanks,” Daniel said, appreciating the release.  “But I think I need to talk about these because they’re obviously things I need to work on.  And they’re about you.  Mostly.”

“So I was angry in these dreams?” Jack asked, dividing the eggs on two plates.

Daniel took the bacon out of the oven.  “Yeah, a bit.”  Jack winced.  “I’m sorry.  It’s not that I’m hesitant about describing them because I might relive them or because I feel ashamed or guilty.  It’s because I don’t want _you_ to feel those last two things.  It’s _my_ insecurity, not yours.”

They moved around to the breakfast side and pulled up stools.  They ate in silence, and partly because they were both hungry and didn’t want to spend time talking.  For Daniel, the other reason was so he could think.  So he could examine the reason for the dreams.  Then something occurred to him at the end of the meal.

“Oh my god.  That’s why you _really_ got mad.”  When Jack looked at him in confusion, he clarified.  “At the end of that First-Time scene in the VIP room.”  Now Jack’s brows went up.  “You were mad I’d set it up to fool you.”

“Didn’t we already cover this?” Jack asked.

“Am I right?” Daniel asked.

“No,” Jack said, shaking his head.  “I really _was_ mad that you weren’t a virgin.  But I was also mad at _myself_.”

“How?  Why?” Daniel asked.

“Because I used you to vent the anger.  I did it again with Coburn.”

“Oh.”  Daniel colored.

“What?” Jack asked as he picked up both plates and headed for the sink.

“Well …”  Daniel knew he was basically signaling in big red letters, GUILT.  “I enjoyed it.”

Jack swallowed, nodding.  “I know.  I figure it sort of ties into your bondage kink.”

Daniel agreed and went into the bedroom, returning with a couple of books.

“You’re going to read?” Jack asked.

“Well, sure.  It’s a bit early for fishing, isn’t it?”

Jack grinned.  “It’s July, Daniel.  It’s never too early.”

“Oh.  Well, I’ll just take these outside whenever you decide you’re going out to pretend fish in an empty pond.”  He held back the grin.  Poorly.

Jack walked up to him and slid an arm around his waist.  “There was one bit of talking in your dream that wasn’t … or at least it didn’t sound like … insecurity.”

Daniel heard him swallow and he turned in his arms and raised an eyebrow.  “What?  What’d I say?”

“I sounded like you were reliving a first time, but you said my name.  And you said, ‘no, Jack, stop, I can’t take it.’  You moaned, and it wasn’t a pained sound, as if you were hurting.”

Daniel blinked at him.  “I said that?”  Jack nodded.  Daniel bit at his lip, remembering vaguely something about too many orgasms.  “I think I know why I had that dream and what it was about.”

“Enlighten me.”

Daniel’s cock swelled a bit with interest.  “Uh … could you … I mean, could we …”  He stepped out of Jack’s arms and began to undress.  He looked over his shoulder just before he disappeared into the bedroom.  When Jack appeared, he spun around, eyes wide.  “I can’t do this.”

“Why not?” Jack asked.  He seemed to be catching the moon and train of thought because he started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Because you don’t know … it’s extra … I’m extra sensitive and I can come a few times in one … session.  If you can call it that.”

Jack laughed as his shirt came off.  “That’s a downside?”

“I’ve never … it’s … I’m too sensitive.  Don’t you know what that means?”

“Enlighten me,” Jack said, repeating his earlier phrase.

“I can’t have sex.  I’m way too sensitive.”

“That’s not a good reason.  You need to be desensitized a little.”

“No, I’m not …”  Daniel watched as Jack’s shirt came off, revealing that muscular chest and six pack with the line of hair from navel to …  “I can’t.”

Jack said, soothingly, “Why don’t you take off your clothes and show me what you mean.”

“Well … that doesn’t sound …”  Daniel tried not to get hard but this was now his idea and he had to just go with whatever happened.  He stood there next to Jack’s side of the bed, frozen, on purpose, and waited for him to come to him.

“Come on.  Let’s just get in bed and you can show me what can work and what can’t.”

“Okay.  But …”

“Shhh,” Jack said, continuing to use his soothing tone.  He unbuttoned his shirt while Daniel undid his jeans.  Slowly, they undressed the rest of the way and got into bed, pushing the covers to bunch up at the foot.  “You’re interested,” Jack continued, and touched the shaft of his cock with the backs of his fingers.

Daniel sucked in a breath through his nose.  He was nearly hard and his dick twitched at Jack’s light touch.  “Don’t … do …”  He started to edge away but was stopped when Jack took hold of his cock.  Again, he breathed sharply, but this time, it was a loud, heavy gasp.  “No, no …”  Another inhale when Jack stroked once.  Daniel tried to back away, but this time he moved backwards.  Except there was nowhere to go and he pressed against the headboard.  He grabbed Jack’s hand and stilled it.  “No, no … I can’t take it.”

“When’s the last time you orgasmed?”

“Um …”  Daniel tried to blush and it sort of worked.  “Over six months ago.”

Jack brows went up.  “Well no wonder you’re sensitive, Daniel.”

“No, you don’t understa …”  He sucked in another breath because Jack stroked him again—and this time didn’t stop.

“Come on, Daniel.  Let’s get you settled down.”

“No, you don’t understand,” he said, his voice wavering.  “It won’t matter.  Nothing matters.  I can orgasm twice in a row and it never keeps me from doing it again right after.”

“I would love to have that problem,” Jack murmured as he closed in and planted his lips over Daniel’s.  He kissed him slowly, seductively, and when his tongue went into his mouth, he squeezed his hand a bit and increased the speed.

Daniel moaned repeatedly, with the pitch rising higher, and both hands went around Jack’s tantalizing one.  When he couldn’t, or wouldn’t, move Jack’s hand, he placed his against his chest.

Jack broke the kiss and murmured, “Grab the headboard.  It’ll help.”

“It will?” Daniel asked, wide-eyed and doubtful, as his body quivered.  He kept pushing with his heels, trying to get away, but they simply slid repeatedly over the sheet, ineffective.  He reached over his head and grabbed the edge of the headboard with both hands.  His moan went high as Jack stroked faster, squeezing just a bit more.  “Oh god.”

“That’s it,” Jack said, and kissed him again.  This time he demonstrated how hungry he was as he attacked his tongue.  He moaned into Daniel’s mouth as he sped up even more.  Daniel broke the kiss to gasp.  “Look at me,” Jack urged.

Daniel did so, and Jack’s hand forced his eyes ever wider.  “No, no, please stop.  Jack, I can’t take it.”

“Come for me,” Jack demanded seductively.

“No, I can’t … It’ll be too much.  I can’t!”

Jack suddenly let go as he looked at Daniel’s reddened cock.  He reached over him to the night stand and retrieved a tube of gel lube.

“No!” Daniel cried out, and he dove forward, trying to get away, but Jack grabbed an ankle.  He turned around, pushing with his heels and elbows as he backed toward the foot of the bed.

“Stay right there,” Jack ordered.  “I’ll make it better.”

“But I told you,” Daniel whined, but he let a gasp of desire color the tone.  “Please.  What’re you going to do with that?”

“Don’t you use lube?”

“For what reason?”

Jack smiled gently.  “Daniel.  You’re a virgin.”

“No, I’m …”  He feigned denial, then melted it a bit.  “Well, okay.  So sue me.  But what you want … it’s too much.  I’m too sensitive.”

“Just stay right there,” Jack said and he squirted some lube on his fingers.  “Now raise your knees.”

“What?  What for … oh …”  Jack’s hand went toward his anus.  “No,” he said, and grabbed his wrist, careful not to touch the lubed fingers.  “You can’t.”

“Why not?” Jack asked, almost teasingly.  “Look at your cock.”

Daniel showed a bit of anger now.  “I know I’m hard!  Yes, I’m aroused!  But I’m too sensitive, dammit!”

“That first time is always sensitive.”

“No, you aren’t listening!  I can’t come!  It’s too much!”

“Shhh,” Jack said, moving down beside him.  He slipped his hand under one of his legs and with his wrist, lifted it behind Daniel’s knee.  “Just let me, Daniel.  Come on.  Let me.”  His voice was extremely seductive and Daniel gripped the sheets.  “That’s it.”  He touched the base of his cock with the lube, then slid his fingers down, spreading the slick gel until he got to his anus.  Lightly, he caressed his entrance with two fingertips moving in a circle.  Daniel sucked in a breath, less harsh than before, until Jack moved back up to stroke him a few times.  “Stroke yourself.”

Daniel curled his fingers tentatively around his cock and stroked once, then twice.  “You don’t have to do that,” he panted, and again, tried to inch away.  Jack grabbed his leg with his lubed fingers and held him fast.  “Jack, please.”

Jack rubbed the anus more firmly.  “Haven’t you been penetrated with fingers?”  Daniel shook his head.  “Then it’ll burn a bit but it won’t hurt.  After a while, the burn will disappear.”

“I won’t because I’m too sensitive.  I told you!  Jack!”  By the time he’d said his name, Jack had inserted a middle finger and immediately began to finger-fuck him.  “No, no!” Daniel said, but the hand on his cock didn’t stop nor did he push Jack’s fingers away.

“Look at me,” Jack asked again.

Daniel did.

“Do you know what your prostate does when it’s touched?”

“My prostate?  What’s that got to do with what you’re doing?”  He tipped his head back and panted, already feeling the pleasure spike.  “Oh god.”

“That’s it,” Jack said.  “Won’t be too long now.”

“For what?”

“Till I make you come when I find your gland.”

“My gland?”

“The prostate.  Lie back.”

Daniel did, even though his knee was still under Jack’s control.  “Okay,” he said.

“Now, how does this feel?” Jack asked, moving his finger faster, adding a few twists.

Daniel moaned and closed his eyes.  “Good.”  When Jack’s finger went deeper, Daniel gasped again, eyes open and staring at the ceiling.  He grasped his hand and thrust his fists.  “Oh god, that’s good.”

“Not too sensitive?” Jack asked.

“No.”

“Hold on then,” Jack warned.

Daniel stared into his eyes with a puzzled expression on his face, and a few seconds later, an acute sensation of pleasure spiked through his entire groin.  His balls tightened and drew up and his cock swelled under his hand.

“What!” Daniel cried out.  He bucked and jerked, wanting Jack to stop what he was doing while he couldn’t stop the increasing strokes of his hand.  “Oh god oh god oh god oh god …”

“That’s it.  Come for me.”

“I don’t … I don’t … Oh fuck me!”

Daniel aggressively attacked his stimulating finger, but instead of removing it, he covered it with both hands and humped hard.

“Oh god!”

He curled forward, freezing, as he went into a frenzy.

“Oh god oh god oh god …” he repeated, again and again and again.

When his orgasm hit, Daniel bucked wildly while he kept Jack’s hand where it was.

“Oh god, Jack,” he said, and let go.

Jack removed his finger and took hold of his own cock.  He winced as he pulled at himself, hard.

“What happened?” Daniel asked.

“I almost came.  I can’t, not yet.  I don’t have your wonderful problem.”

Daniel nodded, not really paying attention while his body went through the small jerks of extended pleasure.  When he felt cool lube against his anus, he jerked away but Jack held him by his raised thigh.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“What are you doing?” Daniel countered.

“I’m getting read to take your virginity and make you come half a dozen times.”

“No, no, no,” Daniel said, but he only made a half-hearted effort at escape.  “Jack, you can’t.”

“Why not?  You asked me to do this.  Are you changing your mind?”

“No, not … not exactly, but …”

Jack soothed his anus with a lot of lube, then slicked up his shaft and head.  “Please, Daniel.  Don’t leave me hanging.  I want you so bad.”

“But will you stop if I tell you to?” Daniel asked, and he didn’t know how he’d make it clear that he didn’t want him to stop.

“But will you mean it?  How will I know?”

“You’ll know,” Daniel told him.

“Mind if I make a suggestion?” Jack asked, rubbing still.

“Okay,” Daniel asked, grimacing as his hand slid over his cockhead.

“How about you tell me it’s okay to keep going no matter what you tell me?”

Daniel stared at him, gasping each time Jack inserted his fingertip and twisted.  He did it over and over again.  “That feels …”

“Amazing?”

“Yeah.”

“My cock is a lot bigger than a finger.”

“I can see that,” Daniel said.

“Want me to suck you for a while before beginning?”

“No, no,” Daniel said, gripping the base of his cock.  “I’ll come again.”

“You will?” Jack asked, feigning surprise.

Daniel had a feeling it wasn’t too much pretend.  “Yes.”

“But you didn’t answer my question.  Do you give me permission, no matter how sensitive you are and want me to stop?  If it’s too painful, then say … scarlet.”

Daniel half-laughed.  “Scarlet?”

“Choose one.”

“Why?”

“Because ‘no’ and ‘stop’ won’t mean anything.”  Jack started to rub the space between balls and anus and Daniel jerked a bit.

“Oh.  No, scarlet’s okay.”

“Good,” Jack said.  “Now, enough chatter.”  He rubbed his cockhead against his hole and pushed a bit.  He paused to rub again, raising an eyebrow at him to continue.  Daniel nodded.  He pushed again.  Paused.

Daniel nodded.

Jack pushed much further, and this time, he went past the muscle and his cockhead stayed inside.  He paused and Daniel breathed harshly and nodded.  He pushed more.  And more.  When he was finally inside, he pulled back and thrust in slow.

“Oh god,” Daniel cried out.  He was so hard now that his cock was red again.  “You see?” he said, referring to his cock.

“I see,” Jack said, and began to thrust.

Daniel cried out again, then panted as he watched Jack move in and out of him.  When he sped up, Daniel threw his head back and closed his eyes.

“How is it?” Jack asked.

“Burns,” Daniel lied.

“Are you sure about that?” Jack asked, and sped up even more, but they were shorter strokes as he pushed in deep and kept his crotch close to Daniel’s.

“Oh god!” Daniel said, eyes widening as he curled forward and pushed at Jack’s chest.  “No, no.  Stop.  It’s too … it’s too …”

“Good?” Jack asked, and then undulated his stroke so he’d tap the gland.  He moved a lot faster.

Daniel’s eyes widened further.  “No!  Ah god!  Stop!  No, no, no.  I can’t take it!”

Jack rode up against him now, moving their bodies together as he pushed upward.  “Yes, you can,” he breathed.

Daniel kept pushing at his chest, then gasped when Jack maneuvered his position until he was fully between his legs and both of Daniel’s knees were against his chest.  “Oh, god, Jack.  No, no.”  He locked his elbows to push him further away as he bent forward but Jack knocked his hands away and pressed his weight down against him while his hips adjusted and ground against his hole.

“No, no, please, Jack,” Daniel gasped.  His breaths were short, filled with repeated gulps.  His cock swelled and his balls drew up as the second orgasm approached.  “No!  Too much!”

“Come for me!” Jack demanded, moving faster.

“No, no, ah god!”  Daniel threw his head back, unable to hold back the smile as his orgasm hit, blinding him to everything but the pleasure that hit him.  “Oh fuck me!”

Jack did, but at his words, he also climaxed.  “Fuck yes!”

“Jesus,” Daniel breathed, rubbing his hands over Jack’s chest.  “That was fucking hot.”  Jack pushed his knees down and kissed him deeply as he pointlessly thrust against him, even though his cock had slipped from his body.  Daniel kissed him back and ran his hands over his back.  “So hot.”

“Yes,” Jack said finally.

“I guess we can add that to the sexual bucket list.”

Jack began chuckling softly against his neck.  “We have a bucket list?”

“Well, it didn’t actually have a name but what the hell.”

They were quiet for a bit, allowing each other to calm down, but after twenty minutes or so, Daniel’s thoughts began to coalesce into sexual questions.  He could still get hard and he wasn’t sure how Jack would feel about that.  Was it possible to get him hard again?  If so, would playing with his prostate help or some wildly kinky act?  Feed his exhibitionist side, maybe?  Like, they could go outside and—His phone beeped, telling him he had a text message.

“What’s that?” Jack mumbled.

“Phone,” Daniel said, carefully crawling over him.  “It’s in my back pocket.”  Jack grunted as Daniel placed his hand on his chest.  “Sorry.”

“Didn’t hurt,” Jack said, his eyes closed.

Daniel sat on the edge after grabbing his phone and stared at the message.  “Huh.”

Jack opened his eyes.  “What?  Who is it?”

“Dave.  He’s sent me a video link.  Want to open it?”

“You want me to see it?” Jack asked, surprised.

Daniel frowned at him and gave him a backhanded slap on the stomach.  “Yes.  We’re together.  I’m sharing.  I’m not that big an asshole, Jack.”

Jack shook his head, as if clearing bad thoughts.  “Yeah, sorry, but I just thought …”

Daniel crawled back over and snuggled against him.  “Let’s see what Dave’s sent us.”

“Okay,” Jack said, giving him a grateful smile.

Daniel told himself to examine that behavior later.  Jack felt excluded.  He had to remedy that.  For now, the phone.  He showed Jack the message first.

 

[ ](http://www.joysgate.com/wp-content/uploads/Dave-Text.jpg)

 

Jack stared at it, then noted the battery.  “Where’s your charger?”

“Pack.”

Jack got up and retrieved it, then moved a pillar candle on top of the bookshelf headboard.  Behind it was a wall outlet.

“That’s handy,” Daniel said.

“I rarely use it, but it’s handy now,” Jack said, settling back down.

Daniel snorted a laugh and when they were back to their previously comfortable positions, he asked, “You ready?”

“Click the damn thing.”

Daniel smiled and did so.  The browser took a minute to load and Daniel started questioning his data speed plan.  He had to turn the iPhone when the video resolved.  It was a barbecue scene on someone’s back deck.  Whoever was holding the camera had it aimed on a few couples.  One was leaning against a wooden railing and his partner was on his knees, sucking him.  It was apparent that he’d been doing it for a while because the guy getting sucked clutched his head with tangled fingers and held him while he gently thrust his fully hard cock.  His eyes were closed and his head was dropped back.  He didn’t have a mask on.  Nearby, on a wooden chaise lounge, one guy was straddling the foot of it while he was fucked from behind.  Closer to the camera on the left, a man was watching, jerking off.

“Holy crap,” Jack whispered.

Daniel swallowed.  “Yeah.”  He wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke.

“You love this live stuff,” Jack said.  His tone was low, sexy.

“Yes.”

The guy getting blown pulled away and he turned his partner away from him as he got onto all fours, then knelt behind.  _“Lube,”_ the guy asked and the one filming tossed it to him.  The camera jerked, went blurry, and it was apparent by the closeup of his chest and part of an arm that the operator had gone to his knees.  He turned the camera onto the men again, and Daniel and Jack heard him grunting.  He was being fucked, too.  His panting was now audible and suddenly he said, in a low tone, _“How’s this action, Daniel?”_

Daniel’s mouth fell open.  “Oh wow.  It’s Dave.”

The camera was suddenly taken from Dave’s hand and the guy fucking him began filming as if he was doing porn.  He aimed the camera at his cock and Dave’s ass, then moved away to film the others.  Dave’s head and shoulders were at the bottom of the screen.  Again, the camera moved back to his ass getting fucked.

“Have you done that?” Jack asked.

“Fucked him?” Daniel asked.

“No, you already said.  But gone to a scene like that?”

“Not been a participant, no.  I’ve watched stuff like that from the shadows, but on base, not at someone’s house.”  He continued to stroke himself but Jack took over.  Daniel moaned softly.

“I wish I was there,” Jack said.  “I wish I was the one you were watching fuck him.”

“Oh god,” Daniel panted, eyes locked on the screen.

Jack whispered into his ear.  “That’s it.  Me.  Fucking him.”  He tightened his hand and stroked faster and soon Daniel was hard.  “How do you like it?”

Daniel could only gasp, “Yes.”  On and on this went, with Jack speaking softly, urgently, into his ear, while Daniel stared at Dave, at the others, then back at Dave.  Soon, Dave was yelling and Daniel knew it meant he was close.  The man fucking him couldn’t keep the camera still as he pounded into him.

“That’s it, baby,” Jack said, stroking with a purpose now, aiming to get him off.  The video went on for a while, long after Dave had come, as the other two couples continued screwing.  One of them hadn’t been fucked that much and the guy screwing him was big, causing pain.  But the guy getting fucked didn’t seem to mind.  He kept moaning loudly, almost as if he wanted it to stop, but he kept encouraging his partner.

“Looks familiar,” Jack murmured, his lips against Daniel’s ear.  “Am I doing that?”

“To me,” Daniel said.

The intensity of the couple seemed to worsen, in that it began to look sort of like a rape because it was quite obvious that the Bottom was in pain, but he wasn’t pushing the Top away.  It was a bit disturbing.

“Want to turn it off?” Jack asked.

Daniel hesitated.  “No.”  He suddenly realized that Jack was hard when he stopped jerking him off and pulled up his thigh instead.  He turned him slightly away and without additional lube, pushed past the sphincter.  He wasn’t completely hard yet, Daniel discovered, but he was fully in the mood.

“I hate to say it,” Jack murmured, still keeping his lips near his ear.

“But you like it,” Daniel finished.

“So do you,” Jack said, and his thrusts were moderate and deep.  On each push inside, he’d press hard and grind before withdrawing to start again.

Daniel groaned at the pleasure he was creating.  “Yes.”

The couples, plural, were really loud now.  Daniel closed his eyes and just enjoyed the pleasure created by the aural voyeurism and Jack’s cock.

“You feel tight,” Jack said.

“I am.  You feel just a bit painful in this position.”

“Want me to stop?”

“God no.”  He gasped again when Jack began to copy the pace of the man on the screen.  Daniel tried to pant like the man on the screen but Jack’s cock wasn’t hurting like that.  He suddenly dropped the phone as Jack’s thrusts diverted his attention.

“Close your eyes,” Jack told him.

Daniel did.

“Are we on the deck, doing this?”

“Yes,” Daniel breathed.

“How about the deck outside.  Are those men out there?”

Daniel pictured it and nodded.  He couldn’t speak through the moaning.

“Maybe next time, we get him out here and you can watch me fuck him.”

“Oh god,” Daniel whispered.

“We can go out later.  Picture it.”

Daniel groaned.

“Want me to go faster?”

Groan.

Jack raised his leg higher and slammed into him.  He could still hear the men on video and the one in pain was now demanding to come, demanding his partner to come, and his partner was refusing.  Suddenly Jack pushed against him, putting Daniel on his stomach.

“Close your legs,” Jack ordered, and he took Daniel’s wrists and forced them over his head.

Daniel groaned louder, telling Jack how much he loved it.  The new position was even tighter but far less deep, and apparently Jack felt the same because he lay over him fully but spread his legs to hold Daniel’s together and humped him fast and dirty.  The rapid slaps caused a spike in pleasure and Daniel felt his orgasm closing in.

“I’m gonna come,” he warned Jack.  “Be nasty.”

Jack whispered behind his ear, “What’s that, whore?  You like it like this?  You like being tied down?”

“Yes!”

“Just a dirty, filthy slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes!”

“You’ll spread for me anywhere, won’t you, little whore?  I’ll fuck you like this on the Briefing Room table.”

“Oh god!” Daniel cried out, his orgasm hitting him like a punch and he quivered and shuddered under Jack’s relentless humping.

“Shit yes!” Jack whispered, climaxing right after.  A minute later, he fell to his side, pulling Daniel with him.  “Oh my god,” he breathed.

“Ditto,” Daniel managed.

“That combo got you off,” Jack stated as he spooned against him, even after slipping free of his body.  He turned off the video stream and set the phone on the night stand.  “Being nasty and watching video.”

“It did.  I love our fucking.”

Jack paused.  “Me, too.”  He snuffled against his neck and said, “But it’s making love.  Not fucking.”

Daniel turned in his arms to lie on his back.  He studied Jack’s eyes and there was something emotional there, but he couldn’t read it.  He wanted to ask so many questions and all were aimed at what was going on between them.  The mutual sexual attraction was the _sole_ basis for their getting together and their continued _sexual_ relationship.  But Jack said _making love._ What did that mean?

It meant that Daniel could easily fall in love, and he wasn’t altogether sure hadn’t already.  It was alarming that he seemed to have far better control over that aspect of his life than he had over his own libido, and he believed it was simply a matter of will power and want.  He didn’t _want_ to control his sex drive, so he took chances.  He didn’t _want_ to risk his heart, so he didn’t take other chances.

But Jack was here.  He was studying him in return and Daniel internally argued over whether he should break that imaginary line between them.  Or not.  Jack made the decision for him.

“Think we should get some sleep,” he said.

“Yeah,” Daniel said, and only because he didn’t want to bring up something Jack was clearly not ready to face.

Would he ever be?

Was it always just going to be about sex?

Daniel felt there was so much more to be explored.  Risks could still be pushed.  Extremes could still be investigated to see how far he and Jack would go.  So his libido said that, for now, keeping it sexual was just fine.

 

Continued in Voyeur 6


End file.
